


Massage

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-05
Updated: 2001-02-05
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Taking care of Benny.





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Pairing: Benny/Ray V.**
> 
> **Categories: PWP with a little romance thrown in.**
> 
> **Rating: NC-17 (the best kind).**
> 
> **Warning: Sapfest.**
> 
> **Disclaimer: Alliance owns 'em, but when I borrow 'em, they have a lot more fun.**
> 
> **Feedback welcome and appreciated.**
> 
> **February 3, 2001**

He was tired. 

Dreadfully tired. Benny's feet dragged up the steps of his dingy apartment building, making their way automatically to his apartment. He could feel the tight ache in his neck and shoulders after the raft of typing he had been forced to do in order to catch up with the paperwork he had let languish while running around the city with Ray as they searched for a 

killer. Dief whined in sympathy and he patted the wolf's head absently. 

He went into 3J and leaned heavily back against the door as he closed it. Truly, the slush of February wore him down in the city. The snow was all brown and dirty and nothing like his beloved Territories. He felt dirty. 

He sighed. Why was whining like a baby? A small smile graced his lips. Or like Ray? He had Ray's love and life was fantastic. He'd never known such happiness. Yet today, he was tired. 

He put fresh water in Dief's dish and stripped off his brown uniform with weariness. After carefully hanging it up, he slipped on his royal-blue robe (a gift from Ray) and plodded down to the communal bathroom. He needed a nice, hot bath and his apartment only had a small shower stall and toilet. He was lucky to have even that after Ray had insisted on talking to Dennis, the super, and getting the bathroom installed. 

Ray always took care of him. He was the best thing that had ever happened 

to him. 

It didn't take long to fill the tub partway. A full tub was not possible 

unless he liked cold water. 

He allowed himself to relax in the amount of hot water he did have, but he 

was still weary by the time he rose from the tub and towelled off. 

Back in his apartment he looked at the stove. Oh, dear. He was really too tired to fix dinner. He would get Dief's meal and then perhaps stretch out on the couch for a bit. 

He lay down after taking care of Dief and put his arm over his eyes. He tried to block out the sounds of car horns honking and people yelling outside his building, and the sounds of a baby crying and people yelling inside his building. Sharp pains lanced through his neck and upper back. Perhaps he should practice his yoga, but he was too tired to even do that. 

The clock on his kitchen wall ticked loudly and he sighed. Half an hour passed and he was just as tired and keyed up as when he had first entered the apartment. 

Suddenly a pair of hands rested on his shoulders. Startled, he nearly fell 

off the couch. 

"Whoa, there, babe," said a familiar voice. A lovely, familiar voice. 

"Ray!" Benny twisted around to see his lover smiling at him. 

"Yeah, babe." Ray kissed him gently on the mouth. "How 'bout a massage?" 

"How did...why did you come over...?" 

"Benny, Benny, Benny. I know you." Ray removed his coat, scarf and gloves while he talked. "I know how tired you were after the crazy week we've had, and all the work you have to catch up on at the Consulate to keep the Dragon Lady off your back. By the way, if she _does_ try to get on your back, you call me. Anyway, I figured you needed a little TLC right now." 

"Oh, yes, Ray!" 

Ray smiled and said, "C'mon, bed." He held out his hand and Benny took it, following his love into the small bedroom. Ray directed him to lay on his stomach after removing his robe and straddled him. He admired the swells of the shapely buttocks through the cotton boxers and put his hands on his Canadian's broad shoulders, beginning the massage. 

"Ooh!" 

Ray smiled. He could feel the knots of tension in Benny's neck and shoulders and he wanted to alleviate that. His long, elegant fingers kneaded and caressed the tight muscles, his own lean body enjoying the position of spread legs straddling his lover's hips. He worked on the knotted areas for several minutes, then began massaging Benny's back. 

Benny was in bliss. His head was pillowed on his arms, which were pillowed on his pillow, and his eyes were closed as he followed Ray's every move with his senses. He could smell the Italian's seductive Armani cologne, and could hear the light breathing of a man poised over his lover's near-naked body. Most of all he could feel the strong, skillful fingers kneading away the tension of the past week. 

How he loved his Ray! He loved his smile, his generous heart, his sense of humor, even his complaining. All of that made up Ray Vecchio, and he was so grateful to a higher power for bringing Ray into his life. 

Before Ray, there had been only gray, black and white. Now there were all the colors of the rainbow. 

Before Ray, there had been only a barrenness of soul. Now there was a soul ripe to burst in joy. 

Before Ray, there was only duty and its cold, hard righteousness. Now there was laughter and love and good times. 

He sighed happily as Ray's hands massaged his back. He was totally relaxed now. He wiggled his ass and then stopped. A smile broke out on his face. 

"Um, Ray?" 

"Yeah, Benny?" 

"Would you like me to take care of that for you?" 

"Benny, you're supposed to be _relaxing_." 

Benny took hold of the hand resting by his shoulder and turned the palm, kissing the warm olive skin. "I'd rather be getting excited." 

Ray laughed, a full, throaty laugh that tingled right down to Benny's toes. 

"Okay, Mr. Mountie. Get ready to be a _real_ Moun _tee_." 

A thrill of lustful excitement went through Benny at the emphasis of the word. He understood exactly what Ray was implying. 

The rustle of discarded clothes set his heart to racing, then he shivered as his boxers were slowly slid over his buttocks and down his legs to be cavalierly discarded across the room. He moaned as warm hands kneaded those buttocks. A finger slipped in to touch him in a deep, secret place. He cried out. 

"Mmm, my Bennyluv," Ray crooned as he kissed his lover's shoulder. "Just relax, baby. Let Ray do all the work." 

Benny wiggled his hips and felt soft lips press against his right cheek. He moaned again. 

"So impatient," teased Ray. He rubbed his cheek against Benny's cheek. 

He removed the lube kept in the nightstand and prepared himself and his lover. Benny shivered as the loving fingers touched him. He felt the tip of his beloved's manhood nudge his ass. 

"Get up on all fours, love," Ray whispered into his ear. 

Benny obeyed immediately, arms trembling as he curved his ass into the air and presented himself to his lover. Ray made a little sound of satisfaction and then slowly began to ease in. 

Benny began to keen, thrusting his ass back to impale himself deeper. Ray gripped his hips and slid in up to the hilt, Benny pawing at the sheets as he gasped and moaned. 

Ray started a gentle thrusting in and out, then speeded up the pace. He watched as his cock went in and out of the white curved flesh. It made him harder. Benny's cock was doing its own little dance of lust, the Mountie unable to grasp it and keep his balance. Ray slipped a hand between Benny's legs and squeezed his balls. 

Benny thrust his head back and groaned, his body rippling with crazed lust. He began rocking his hips to match Ray's rhythm, desperate for more pleasure. Ray grunted and kept burying himself into deep, hot, moistness. With a cry he came, spilling his seed into the depths of his lover's body, and Benny cried out as he spurted a few moments later, their howls mingling as one. 

Dief was proud. 

They collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs and Ray stayed inside Benny. He kissed the back of his neck, ears, and mussed hair. He massaged his lover's shoulders. 

"Not so tense now, huh, Benny?" 

Benny laughed and Ray joined in. Just before he drifted off to sleep he made a promise to himself to make Benny some chamomile tea when he woke up.* 


End file.
